Luna and Ron: The Inside Story
by Mine4ever
Summary: Luna and Ron both love each other, so why won't they get together? Will they EVER admit their true feelings for one another? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all! This is my 1st fanfiction, but i REALLY wanna be a writer when I'm older! So read, review, and enjoy! I hope ya like this! Luna is my fave HP character because we're both SPACEY and Ron is my fave guy, so thats why I paired them.**

Chapter 1  
Luna Lovegood Loves...

Luna stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express, as usual. It was raining, and no one was in her car yet. Ron Weasley was loading an old, battered trunk onto the train. His gorgeous red hair was falling into his eyes, giving him a more dreamy look than normal.  
Luna heard whispers, and giggles. She turned around to see some sixth year Gryffindors staring at her. She heard one whisper, She aways daydreams! Why is she in RAVENCLAW? She is sooooooo spacey!  
Luna was actually smart, and she knew it. In Muggle school, she had made all A's and had been top of her class. But when she met Ron, her marks stated to slip. He was all she could think about! She knew she had no chance at all. He was a grade older, smarter, gorgeous, in a different house, and he probably fancied Hermione. She knew Hermione fancied him, at least.  
Speak of the devil, at this time Hermione entered the room. Following her was Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and, looking handsome as always, Ron. His ears turned red when he sat down...NEXT TO HER!  
Hello, Ronald! Luna chearily breathed. I still have Weasley is Our King' stuck in my head! The good version of course! How was your summer?  
If possible, Ron turned even more red and sat up straighter. Oh, it was wicked! Hermione and Harry came for a few weeks. Next year, you should come too!  
Yes, yes, that would be fun, as long as Dad isn't doing an important article somewhere interesting! Luna said, nonchalantly but feeling feverish. What had happened between Ron and Hermione? She glared at Hermione, who knew how she felt.  
Hermione shook her head, saddened by many things. Ron had sat by Luna. Ron had offered to invite Luna to the Burrow next summer. Nothing had happened over the summer, except Ginny trying to find out if Ron fancied Hermione or Luna (with no luck).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron stared at Luna out of the corner of his eye. She was so... DREAMY, in so many ways! He ached for her, but she probably fancied Herry, or some Ravenclaw kid. Maybe even Neville. Some people, mainly Malfoy, said that they would make a good couple. Not him, though. Ron thought that he and Luna would make a cute couple. You can have too much dreaminess in a relationship. What was she always thinking about? If only he knew!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Ginny HAD in fact found out who Ron liked, but she didn't want to tell Hermione. Harry had been great help. He was great, and a fabulous boyfriend. Plus, he was a great kisser!  
Ginny was trying to motion to Luna to go out in the hall with her, so she could tell. Luna wasn't noticing, though! Finally, Luna excused herself to go to the loo. Ginny followed suit.  
I know someone who likes you! she whispered once they were out of earshot.  
Let me guess! HARRY? she said sarcastically, which is very un-Luna!  
No! RON!  
Luna tried to act like she didn't care, but her heart was beating like crazy! Ron, like her? It was impossible! But it made her whole body tingle. Maybe he DID like her! Maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW, y'all! I wont be updatin' for a while, because I'm going to be on vacation! So thats why I'm doing two chapters in a day. So read, review, and enjoy! Disclaimer- JK ROWLING THOUGHT UP ALL CHARACTERS AND STUFF! GO JKR! WOOTWOOT! But i came up with the plot!  
**

It was the end of the first week of school. During breaks, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Katie (Fred's girlfriend), Angelina(George's girlfriend), Ginny(usually kissing Harry), Hermione, Neville (who obviously fancied Hermione), and Luna(usually sitting next to Ron and flirting). Luna still didn't think that Ron fancied her. Ron had no reason to believe that Luna fancied him. Everyone was a little fed up, and as we all know, subtlety isn't exactly Fred and george's best quality. They were bursting to squeal, but they couldn't! It was very frustrating.   
One day, however, a miracle happened. Ron got a spine. He scootched over REALLY close to Luna, and put his arm around her.  
Hey babe! You are soooooooo adorable, you know that? Ron said smoothly. Harry was shocked speechless. Ron, a smooth talker?  
The source of the madness was quickly discovered though, when Katie noticed Fred pointing his wand at Ron.  
Katie knocked the wand out of is hand.  
Sorry! Just having some fun with my wand!  
Ron turned very red, all over. Even his hair had a more reddish tint to it. He ran off. And, if a few minutes earlier, Luna had looked thrilled expression on her face, she now looked livid, and her anger was directed towards Fred.  
FREDERIC WEASLEY!  
Actually, my FULL name is Fred!  
You scared him off! Mind your own business, for once! And with that final note, Luna ran off to find Ron.  
Who knew that girl was such a spitfire? Ginny asked. Everyone shrugged.   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luna was so embarassed! What if she had giggled, or admitted to liking Ron? To think she had believed the dumb prank! Those twins were such prats! They annoyed her to no end! And those giggly, brainless girlfriends. They were good at Quidditch, and flirting, and that was it! REALLY, why did she hang out with that group? She should get some Ravenclaw friends!  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
What had he done? What had he done? Ron paced the Gryffindor common room floor, fuming. Dumb Fred! Did Luna suspect the truth? The embarassing, horrible truth?  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Fred felt horrible. What had he done to poor Ronniekins? And how could he fix it?  
**  
Short! Sorry, its not that good. I had to get this chapter up quickly. No more for a week and 1/2, then Im back! REVIEW, Y'ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Im back! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews, but write more! Lunas kinda OOC in this chapter, because you're seeing a different side of her.  
**

Ch. 3

Katie, and Angelina had run to the Gryffindor common room, looking for Alicia Spinnett. Alicia's boyfriend was in Ravenclaw, and everyone knew Alicia always had the current passwords. As Katie and Angelina iller her in, Alicia's eyes grew wide.

Oh, those twins! They can be such...GITS! Alicia yelled. The password is Wolfsbane! Go! Wait, no, I'll come with! The girls ran to the Ravenclaw common room. Luna wasn't there.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Luna didn't know where she was running. She wanted to go to the old D.A. room and practice spells, but she couldnt find it. She walked once, twice, three times past it. No door. Finally, the door opened, but Luna stood still, staring into the room. There was something in there she did NOT want to see.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Hermione was thrilled. RON WAS KISSING HER! Then, the door to the oom of Requirement opened. Uh-oh. Luna. Hermione watched as Ron pulled away from her lips and stared into the dorrway. He turned cherry-red.   
'Mione! What are you DOING? he yelled. Hermione burst into tears, fleeing the room. Luna followed suit.  
HERMIONE! HOW COULD YOU? RIGHT AFTER WHAT FRED DID, TOO! YOU'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, ARE'T YOU? EVEN RON! AND YOU...YOU KNEW! I THOGUT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! Luna exploded. She burst into tears and ran to the Ravenclaw common room, where Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were still waiting.   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Come to torture me more, I assume? Luna asked icily.  
Oh, Luna! I apologize FOR Fred! He feels dreadful! But where HAVE you been the last half hour? We were worried sick that you had done something drastic.  
Luna filled the girls in on the scene in the Room of Requirement. They were shocked speechless. Hermione always seemed so nice! A little too bookish fo they're taste, but nice! And everyone knew that Ron liked Luna, so why would he kiss her?   
Luna, there's something you need to know...Alicia began.  
Everyone knows that Ron likes Hermione, you don't need to remind me! Luna stated.  
Actually, no he doesnt. He likes a Ravenclaw! Angelina said, hoping Luna would get the hint. She didn't want tp give away her boyfriend's brother's secret, though.  
Ack! He likes that prick, Padma Patil, right?  
No. This girls a year younger, smart, but kind of dreamy. Her initials are L.L. Katie hinted.  
I don't know her, Luna said, thouroughly depressed.   
The three older girls stifled giggles. Luna really was clueless.  
They exclaimed.   
It's YOU! Alicia grinned.  
Surprisingly, Luna burst into tears. You really are all in this together aren't you? You want me to make a fool of myself for your own sick pleasure! Well, it won't work. I don't believe you! Luna fled the room, leaving three dumbfounded Gryffindors behind her.  
Who would have thought Luna was such a spit fire? a random onlooker observed. The three girls' glares contained daggers.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
The next day was Saturday, and both Luna and Ron had said they didn't feel well and would go take a nap. Hermione hadn't been seen all day. No one wanted to see each other.  
We need a plan! Ginny cried out.  
Harry and Neville (who probably just wanted Ron unavailable, and Hermione available) agreed, but Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, who had joined them with her boyfriend, disagreed. Fred, George, and Robert Jennings, the Ravenclaw, sided with their girlfriends.  
We've meddled enough! Alicia exclaimed. What else can we do? Fred tried, it failed. We girls tried, it failed. Hermione tried the jealousy thing, it falied! Hermione had said that she thought if Luna was jealous, she would admit her feelings. Not really her thoughts at all.   
Katie nodded, but Fred was suddenly struck with an idea.  
he said.  
George exclaimed, with mock shock. You wouldn't!  
Fred and George whispered their plan to the others. Katie glared at her boyfriend.  
Thats against school rules! Its ILLEGAL, Fred! You can't...you wouldn't!  
Fred smirked. I would! Katie stood up and huffed off.  
**_  
_Cliffhanger! What IS the plan that Katie is so upset about? What will happen to Fred and Katie's relationship? Will Luna and Ron EVER get together? Read my next chapter to ind out!**


End file.
